Sam Ainsley
Hermione Granger'': 'Why does he always punch people in the face?'' '''Alfie Campbell: ''Because why not? Fight fire with fire.'' Alfie and Hermione on Sam's aggression towards Draco Malfoy. Sam (Samuel) Ainsley is a pure-blood wizard born on 24 July 1980 in England. He grew up as a Muggle with his best friend Alfie until they found out they were wizards. Sam went on to become one of the most successful Aurors of all time. In the first year, Sam helped unravel the mystery of the Philosopher's Stone, before helping Ron, Harry, Hermione and Alfie defeat Voldemort. In the second year, Sam discovered the Chamber of Secrets and helped stop Voldemort. In the third year, Sam helped Sirius Black get to freedom, becoming an unregistered Animagi, and helped Remus Lupin. He also learned to cast a powerful Patronus and became Gryffindor Beater. In the fourth year, Sam helped Alfie and Harry beat the Triwizard tasks, before joining the Order of the Phoenix with the others. In the fifth year, Sam joined the Order of the Phoenix and was one of the 7 founders of Dumbledore's Army. He also battled in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. In the sixth year, Sam was hired by the Order of the Phoenix to spy on Lord Voldemort. He was the one who found out about the Horcruxes. He also battled in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. In the seventh year, Sam joined the others to destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, before battling in the Battle of Hogwarts. Physical appearance Sam had short, black hair and was reasonably skinny and athletic for his age. Personality and traits Sam had a habit of punching people in the face if they annoyed him or his friends, whom he was very protective of. He was also a very skilled martial-artist, and he taught Alfie karate in 5th year. Magical abilities and skills Magical aptitude: Sam was very skilled at offensive spells and mastered a Patronus at the age of 14. He also became an eagle Animagus aged 14. He also had the ability to go invisible without a cloak. He got 9 O.W.L's 1 'Outstanding' and 8 'Exceeds Expectations'. Non-verbal and wandless magic: Sam had the ability to go invisible without any trigger, and he is an unregistered Animagus. He can also perform a Patronus, Disarming Spell and Stunning Spell without saying the incantation. He also once made Snape's hair go orange. Duelling: Sam was very talented at Duelling, being able to perform the Cruciatus Curse properly by the age of 16. He never mastered the Killing Curse, but Quidditch and Karate gave him amazing reactions and was able to beat Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonio Dolohov in a duel. Defence Against the Dark Arts: Sam could cast a Patronus aged 14, and kill a Boggart aged 13. He also knew countless defensive and offensive spells, thanks to Sayef's book. Charms: Sam wasn't very good at Charms, as he never mastered the Shield Charm until he was 20, and Hermione taught him numerous spells he couldn't work out how to do. Transfiguration: Sam was a full Animagus at the age of 14, and could do Human Transfiguration aged 15. He claims he once accidentally turned his bed into a crocodile. Dark charms: Sam was very skilled at magic, but the only life-threatening curses he learned were Crucio ''and ''Septicaemea. Apparition: Although Sam was scared of Apparition until he was 17, he managed to Apparate in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries by accident. Logical thinking and intelligence: Sam was quite clever and his reactions and thinking time were incredible, so he was able to dodge 10 Killing Curses in a row in the Battle of Hogwarts. Quidditch: Sam was Gryffindor Chaser along with Alfie from first to sixth years. Possessions Spruce wand: Although not very effective at most times, when he needs it the most it is the most powerful wand in the world. Pepsi: Pepsi is a small, black cat with deep,blue eyes. He is Crookshanks' best friend. Sneakoscope: Given to him by Alastor Moody at 15 Grimmauld Place. Relationships Alfie Campbell Alfie has been his best friend since he was 8 years old. He once saved Sam from falling off a bridge. Harry Potter Sam and Harry have been friends ever since Sam punched Malfoy in the face. They often duel each other, though. Ron Weasley Sam and Ron have been friends since they met on the Hogwarts Express. Sam once saved him from being killed by Lucius Malfoy. Hermione Granger Hermione and Sam normally got on well, except when his cat bit her cat and Ron's room got trashed. Sayef Ahmed Sayef and Sam got on well at Muggle school and they still got on at Hogwarts. Although Sam does hate it when Sayef tries to fight him. Cho Chang Cho was Sam's girlfriend and they battled in the Battle of Hogwarts together. They got married. Albus Dumbledore Sam respects Dumbledore, but still hates him for 2 things. 1: For waking him up at 1am in the morning. 2: For commiting suicide.